La fabuleuse histoire de Martine et Benjamin
by Miki Aren la reine du monde
Summary: Benjamin, le fils non désiré, et pourtant très aimé, de Laink et Terracid et sa meilleure amie Martine vont découvrir des choses qui changeront leurs amitiés à jamais... Attention ! Drogue !
1. Prologue

Salut à toi petit sandwich qui es tombé par hasard sur ce cette fic et qui a trouvé le titre « rigolo » !  
Donc l'idée du truc... sa va être des mini chapitres écrits quand j'en aurais le temps et quand j'aurais de l'inspi ! ( et surtout si j'arrive à poster la suite x)  
Sans plus attendre, le prologue pour vous, mes amis ! :3

-oOo-

Benjamin avait douze ans depuis quelques mois et mangeait en se moment un chocopause, son gâteau préféré. Ce goût lui venait sûrement de son père qui appréciait lui aussi beaucoup ces biscuits.

«- Tu es sur qu'il rentre à cet heure ?»

Demanda Martine, son amie qui s'incrustait une fois de plus chez lui pour squatter son goûter.

«- Oui... Laink en tout cas ! Répondit-il  
-Au fait pourquoi tu appelles tes parents par leurs prénoms ?  
\- Bah en fait j'ai pas trouvé d'autres moyens pour les différenci-...»

Benjamin fut coupé dans sa tirade par un bruit de porte fortement claquée.  
Les deux adolescents posèrent leurs goûter sur le comptoir de la cuisine et se dirigèrent vers l'entrée pas à pas.

Ce que les enfants virent à ce moment aurait choqué plus d'un môme ; Mais comme Ben y était habitué, il se contenta de détourner le regard. Cependant il ne bougea pas d'un pouce, sachant pertinemment que ses parents finiraient par stopper, une fois de plus, leurs petites affaires en apercevant leurs fils.  
Enfin... Tous sa c'était sans compter l'intervention de Martine et de sa petite phrase, pas vraiment nécessaire.

«- Tu sais quoi Ben ?... Chaque soir, je rêve que tes parents m'adoptent !  
-... Putain Martine... Tu sais qu't'es une salope ?» Répondit Benjamin sur le point d'exploser de rire.

-oOo-

Viola ! Mini prologue pour toi ma seconde famille :3  
( je dédicace cette fanfiction à mon pote Samuel qui m'a donné l'inspi pour ce truc !)  
Allez ! C'était la reine du monde, pour vous servir !  
A la prochaine ! 3


	2. Chapter 1

Hey bande de loutres !  
Nous voici maintenant pour le chapitre 1 ! Que j'avais très envie de poster, même si je vais avoir un gros trou après ( tout le monde s'en fout) Juste pour vous souhaiter : UNE BONNE ANNÉE :)  
La petite réponse à la review anonyme Camila19 aka GIZELLE ( je crois x) : La voilà ta suite ! Je suis contente que sa t'es plus ^^ , et moi aussi je t'aime ! Merci et bonne lecture :3 !

Bonne lecture mes petits pois ! Attention, ce chapitre n'est pas très intéressant, mais c'est pour la suite ! ( dédicace à mes mamans d'amours qui m'ont adoptées il n'y a pas longtemps... Je vous aime :3 )

... Ooo ...

Martine connaissait Benjamin depuis six ans première fois qu'ils s'étaient rencontrer, les deux enfants venaient de d'emménager et ne connaissaient donc aucuns des quelques habitants de leurs nouveau village.  
Nouveau village que nous allons appeler trou-du-cul-paumé-bourg parce que la flemme est une grande force !

Ben atteignait presque ses six ans tandis que Martine s'amusait avec son kit d'espionnage depuis quelques jours. ( sa veut dire qu'elle aussi, elle avait six ans depuis peu.)  
Étant voisins dans un petits village peu connue, les maison n'étaient pas très sécurisée, et encore moins les jardins.  
Et c'est comme cela que Martine, un jour jouant avec ses lunettes d'invisibilités, trouva un petit passage secret reliant sa maison à celle des décida d'y entrer, et au bout de quelques instants, à la fin du tunnel, sa lampe frontale de marque heurta une chose qui poussa un petit cri de poussa alors cette chose sans aucune délicatesse pour sortir complètement du tunnel et la regarder plus précisément.

Qu'elle ne fut pas sa surprise lorsqu'elle découvrit un petit garçon d'à peu près son âge, recroquevillé en position foetale à ses il ce rendit compte à qui il avait affaire, Ben ce releva prestement et tendit une main amicale à sa voisine.

«B-Bonjour ! Je suis désolé si j'ai réagis bizarrement, j'ai cru que tu étais une souris !  
-Tu as peur des souris ? Demanda-t-elle avec éloquence en serrant la main tendue du petit garçon.  
-Heu... Juste un peu !... Je m'appelle Benjamin !  
-Moi c'est Martine !  
-D'accord !... Tu sais Martine, je suis arriver hier seulement. Tu veux bien être mon amie ?  
-Oui, je veux bien ! Mais je ne pourrais pas t'aider si tu te perds ! Moi aussi j'ai déménagée il n'y a pas longtemps ! Souligna la petite fille  
-Sa marche !... Tu veux venir jouer dans ma chambre ? Il fera un peu plus chaud !» Proposa-t-il en voyant les joues et les doigts de sa nouvelle amie rougir au contact du froid mordant de novembre.

La petite fille accepta en chuchotant que de toute façon personne ne l'attendait chez elle. Benjamin lui décocha alors un magnifique sourire dévoilant deux rangées remplies de petite dent ivoires, avant de lui prendre la main en toute innocence et de la guider vers l'intérieur.

«-Papa ?Martine et moi ont va jouer à l'étage !  
-Présente-là moi tout de même !» Répondit une voix enjouée d'une pièce ressemblant à un bureau.

Le petit garçon acquiesça et fit un petit détour vers la provenance de la voix.

«Voilà !... Donc Martine je te présente papa Laink ! Papa je te présente Martine, notre voisine !  
-Hé bien enchanté Martine !... Mais comment vous vous êtes rencontrés tout les deux ? Demanda l'adulte présent au deux enfants  
-J'accomplissais ma mission d'espionne et puis j'ai trouvée un passage secret menant à votre jardin et puis comme je savais pas que c'était votre jardin, je suis allée dedans et puis je suis rentrée dans Benjamin !(sans mauvais jeu de mots lel) Expliqua la petite fille au cheveux châtain foncés.  
-Bah... Je suis ravi de te rencontrer Martine !... Benjamin, tu lui fait visiter la maison avant de jouer ? Papa Terracid ne devrais pas tarder à rentrer !  
-D'accord ! A tout à l'heure ! Termina le petit garçon avec un grand sourire »

Et les deux enfants commencèrent la visite des lieux. Après avoir passé en revue toutes les pièces de la maison, même le placard à balais, ils s'installèrent sur le lit de Ben, et un silence gênant s'imposa.  
Silence qui ne dura pas plus de quelques secondes avant que Martine ne chuchote quelques mots aux oreilles de son nouvel ami.

«Ton papa il est beau !  
-C'est vrai qu'il est plus mignon que papa Terracid !  
-Ha oui, pourquoi tu appelles monsieur Terracid papa, si papa Laink c'est déjà ton papa ? Et ta maman elle est ou ?»

Le petit garçon rougit et détourna les yeux.

«J'ai pas de maman... Et j'ai deux papa.» Chuchota-t-il d'une voix tiraillée par le regret.

Et alors qu'il s'attendait à un regard dégoûté et une remarque plus ou moins gracieuse de la jeune fille, cette dernière ce contenta d'écarquiller les yeux et de chuchoter qu'il avait soit disant «trop de chance».  
En effet, la petite fille ayant été adoptée n'avait jamais eu des parents très aimants, certes son père l'aimait énormément, mais il était souvent débordé par le travail et ne voyait par conséquent pas beaucoup sa fille. Sa mère cependant, était plutôt du genre sévère et excentrique, ce qui l'empêchait souvent d'avoir des amies qu'elle avait «choisit» elle même.  
C'est donc sans grande surprise que la petite fille, du haut de ses six petites années, cherchait activement ses véritables géniteurs.

Quelques temps plus tard, le petit garçon jura à son amie de l'aider à retrouver ses vrais parents en temps voulu.

Trois ans passèrent, et alors que les enfants étaient devenus inséparables malgré le fait que la mère de la jeune fille ne cautionne pas cette amitié, les parents de Martine eurent un terrible accidents qui les plongèrent dans un sommeil sans fin.

La petite fille de neuf ans pleura pour son père.  
Sa grand-mère adoptive ne pouvant pas s'occuper d'elle, la petite brune fut déplacer en pensionnat-orphelinat à Paris, et après un mois de supplications auprès de ses pères, Benjamin réussi à se fournir l'adresse du pensionnat et à convaincre ses (véritables!) géniteurs de déménager au plus près du nouveau foyer de son amie.

La petite fille ayant perdu toute raison de vivre cru halluciner en voyant son unique vrai ami se présenter à la porte de sa chambre en tant que «visiteur».

Et depuis, ils ne se lâchèrent plus, s'appréciant encore plus qu'auparavant.

... Ooo ...

Viola ! Le premier chapitre qui racontait plus ou moins d'où venait la complicité de nos deux amis ! Pas très amusant, mais sa viendra ;)  
Sur ce, c'était la reine du monde ! Gros zoubi , ET BONNE ANNÉE 2016 !


	3. Chapter 2

**Heeeey ! Ça faisait longtemps mes asticots d'amour hein ?! ( wé en fait j'ai eu du mal à le finir, donc se sera caca, comme d'habitude ;)**  
 **Donc, j'en profite pour vous remercier pour vos adorables mots d'amours. Je vous nems.**  
 **Bref ! Se sera donc de la bouse au menu, mais vous avez l'air d'apprécier sa x)**  
 **Viola ! Bonne lecture !**

 **...oOo...**

En cette fin d'hiver, malgré le froid mordant du vent glaciale, aucun flocons ne daignaient tomber du ciel assombrit, contrairement au goutte d'eau frigorifiantes qui se jetaient sans vergogne sur les fenêtres des maisons grises et mornes de la capitale. Si on tendait l'oreille, on pouvait entendre de-ci de-là les pleurs et cris des pauvres enfants qui avaient espérés un noël enneigé sous les promesses mensongères de leurs parents aimants. Et tel un petit garçon de six ans découvrant que le père noël n'existait pas, les espérances et rêves de batailles de boule de neiges et d'igloos se dissipait peu à peu dans les esprits fatigués des petits enfants parisiens attristés et boudeurs. Certains cependant, gardaient la tête haute et ne déclaraient en aucun cas leurs désarrois quand au temps merdique de la saison pourtant festive.

Dans un appartement plutôt sobre, discutait quatre personnes attablées plus ou moins au centre du salon. Des éclats de rire résonnaient parfois entre les mots, ricochant sur les murs blanc, parfois décoré de quelques posters. Une bonne odeur de festivité régnait sur les lieux, tandis que des mains se déplaçaient de part et d'autres de la table pour se resservir d'un quelconque plat fumant et appétissant. Les discussions et sourires fusaient à travers la pièce chaleureuse qui contrastait avec la couleurs grisâtre de Paris.

«Et puis là je lui réponds que 97 ans c'est bien, mais que la mort c'est encore mieux !  
-Tu as dit ça à ta grand-mère ?!  
-Elle l'avait bien cherchée ! Tu verrais comme elle est vieille et ridée !  
-Ha ! Ouais j'imagine bien une grosse limace !  
-Exactement !»

Un petit silence apaisé s'installa suite au rire franc des deux adolescents, avant que Martine ne reprenne avec un ton plus sérieux.

«Mais sérieusement... Quand elle sera morte, il ne me restera plus que vous. Vous n'oublierez pas votre promesse hein ?»

Le ton sérieux attira alors l'attention des deux adultes, de l'autre côté de la table.

«Mais oui ! Tu sais très bien qu'on tiendra notre promesse !...Mais il faut juste que ta grand-mère soit d'accord. Répondit Laink en caressant les cheveux bruns de la jeune fille.  
-Ou qu'elle meurt.» Rajouta-t-elle en chuchotant, accompagné d'un petit sourire malicieux.

Et tandis que les caresses sur son crâne se transformaient en une petite tape amicale, Terracid c'était levé et commençait à débarrasser le «léger» bordel présent sur la table.

Une petite heure passa, et alors que Benjamin s'apprêtait à proposer un film pour finir la soirée, la sonnerie de l'entrée retentit. Laink quitta la cuisine pour se diriger vers la porte, laissant de ce fait Terracid tout seul avec sa vaisselle sale. Il ouvrit la porte sous l'oeil interrogatif de son fils et découvrit un livreur d'une trentaine d'année, un gros paquet en main.

«Bonjour, je peux vous aider ? Demanda le père de famille d'un air perplexe.  
-Mmh bonjour, j'ai un colis à cette adresse sous le nom de Martine Clémentine. C'est bien ici ? Demanda le jeune homme d'air peu concerné. (peut-être parce que ce n'était pas le cas ?)  
-Oui, oui, c'est bien ici.  
-Très bien, je peux avoir votre signature s'il vous paît ?»

Laink prit le stylo que l'homme lui montrait et signa le papier que le livreur rangea peu après. Ce dernier tendit le paquet emballé avec soin à son client, échangea les formule de politesse et s'en alla, écouteurs dans les oreilles, d'un air décontracté. Laink, soucieux, referma la porte en silence avant de se retourner vers les enfants sur le canapé.

«Martine ? Faut croire que le père noël avait oublié un de tes cadeaux...  
-Sérieux ? Mais ma grand-mère m'a déjà offert le miens ! Et puis je vois pas vraiment qui pourrait m'offrir quoi que ce soit...  
-Bah ouvre-le et on verra bien !» Cria Terracid depuis la cuisine avant de venir s'installer à côté des trois autres après avoir finit la plonge.

Et le jeune fille ne se fit pas prier. Elle attrapa son présent rouge et blanc et le déballa rapidement. Enfin, déballer est un bien grand mot, elle se contentait d'arracher des bouts d'emballage de parts et d'autres du paquet dans une hystérie peu cachée.  
Sous l'oeil émerveillé de son ami et médusé des deux adultes, la jeune filles ôta le dernier bout de papier dans un cri d'extase peu commun en découvrant son cadeau. Une putain de PS4 ! Personne au monde n'aurait pu lui offrir une console pareil, ou en tout cas, personne qu'elle ne connaissait, et ça ne semblait pas venir d'une association hypocrite du genre 'un euro, un cadeau pour les orphelins'... Alors qui ?

«Attention louloute, tu as fait tomber une enveloppe ! Alerta Terra en se saisissant de l'objet volatile.  
-Ho merci ! Tu penses qu'il y a quoi dedans ?» Demanda le demoiselle à Ben qui semblait moyennement intéressé.

Le jeune homme légèrement jaloux du cadeau de son amie répondit d'un ton ironique en ricanant.

«J'en sais rien ! Tu vas peut-être trouver l'identité de ton père !  
-Ha ha ! Très drôle 'monsieur j'ai peur des souris' !  
-M-Mais d'abord ça n'a aucun rapport, et puis ça remonte à super longtemps !» Rétorqua-t-il après quelques secondes de réflexions.

Son amie ne prit pas le temps de répondre et ouvrit l'enveloppe, en espérant y trouver l'identité de son père noël surprise.

 _«Salut Martine !_  
 _Je pense qu'au moment ou tu liras cette lettre, tu devras te trouver près de Laink et Terracid... Je m'appelle Gydias, et je leurs laisseraient le temps de t'expliquer qui je suis en temps voulus._  
 _Profite de ton cadeau et soit heureuse._

 _-Ton père-.»_

Malgré la simplicité de la lettre, la jeune fille dut la relire plusieurs fois avant d'en saisir complètement le sens.  
Légèrement choquée, Martine ferma les yeux quelques secondes en expirant longuement et, tout en tendant le bout de papier au deux adultes, une minuscule larmes dévala sa joue dans un élan d'hallucination. Elle l'essuya distraitement du plat de la main, se releva et partit en direction de la salle de bain sans jeter un regard à son ami qui commençait à s'interroger et à s'inquiéter.  
Elle s'enferma dans la pièce blanche et, tout en s'aspergeant le visage d'eau fraîche, récapitula tous les faits dont elle se souvenait.

Elle avait été abandonner à la naissance par ses géniteurs biologiques, mais très vite adoptée par des parents aimants et attentionnés ( une mère sévère, certes, mais aimante ). Elle avait rencontrée Benjamin à six ans et, à la mort de ses parents, la demoiselle avait eu le plaisir de constater que leurs amitié ne s'effondrerait pas en cas de déménagement soudain. Elle avait aujourd'hui complètement renoncée à retrouver ses créateurs, s'étant faite à l'idée que les parents de Benjamin pourraient l'adopter à la mort de sa grand-mère, qui n'était pas non plus très compréhensive. Et puis tout à coup, un soir de noël, un cadeau arrivait (une playstation4 qui plus est) pour sa petite personne, et un bout de papier lui annonçait qu'elle devait être heureuse et vivre joyeusement sans aucuns problème.

... PUTAIN DE BORDEL DE MERDE.

...oOo...

 **Viola ! C'est sur cette insulte de toute beauté que je vous embrasse fort ! ( pas sur la bouche, je suis malade, sorry )**  
 **C'était miki, pour vous servir ! Et surtout n'oubliez pas ! SOYEZ HEUREUX !**


	4. Chapter 3

**Heuuu... Hey ?!**  
 **Quoi ? Comment ? Cinq mois que je n'ai pas posté de chapitre sur cette merveilleuse fanfiction ? N'importe quoi, ça doit être votre imagination.**  
 **En plus pour fournir un chapitre aussi nul, il ne m'aurais pas fallut autant de temps !**

 **Mais bref, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture mes sandwichs au thon x)**

 **...oOo...**

Le vent et le soleil de Mars accompagnait joyeusement les pas des parisiens en se début d'après-midi. Un jeune homme, de treize ans tout au plus, marchait dans les rues sale et éclairées de la capitale, ne se souciant guère du bruit et des mouvements autour de lui, ses écouteurs bien vissés sur ses oreilles.  
Benjamin s'arrêta devant la porte d'un petit café et vérifia bien vite sa messagerie pour voir si la personne qu'il attendait n'avait pas eu de problème en cour de route.

Une main sur son épaule le fit sursauter et répondit négativement à ses inquiétude alors qu'une voix légèrement naïve et enjouée s'élevait derrière l'adolescent.

«Hey Benjamin ! À l'heure à ce que je vois... Comme d'habitude en fait. Fit la voix alors que le susnommé se retournait pour faire face à son homologue.

-Salut billy. Répondit Benjamin en soupirant avant de l'étreindre amicalement. Viens on rentre, on se les cailles.

-Bah oui mais quelle idée de sortir en débardeur en début mars aussi ? Répondit le blondinet en avançant tout de même vers l'entrée du petit restaurant.»

Les deux garçons s'installèrent à une petite table et commandèrent une limonade chacun avant que Billy ne reprenne la discussion.

«Mais au fait pourquoi tu as besoin de moi, Ben ? 'Fin tu aurai pu demander à ta pote... Je suis ton cousin, pas ton petit copain !»

Un petit sourire sarcastique effleura le visage du plus vieux mais passa inaperçu auprès du petit blond.

«Disons qu'il n'y avait pas vraiment d'autres personnes de confiance à qui je pouvais demander ça.

-Ho... Je pense que je devrais flatté ? Fit le plus petit en prenant une gorgée de limonade d'un ton étonné et hésitant. Mais du coup, je te repose la question... Pourquoi tu n'as pas demandé à Martine ?

-Bah j'allais pas venir la voir et lui faire 'Hey Martine ! Tu veux quoi pour ton anniversaire ?' ! Enfin si j'aurais pu, mais ça aurait pas été drôle !

-Mouais... Mais tu veux que je fasse quoi ? Je l'ai jamais vu et je sais pas ce qu'elle aime moi ! Répondit Billy d'un ton désabusé.

-Je sais... Mais l'autre fois tu m'as bien dit que tu aimais les enquêtes non ?

-Oui enfin, j'ai juste finis les jeux professeurs Layton, rien de grandiose !

-Ok... Ce sera largement suffisant. Termina-t-il avec un sourire narquois.» 

* * *

«Et c'est ainsi que le racine carrée de pie peut déterminer le taille et le poids d'un ornithorynque enceinte...»

Le sonnerie de l'internat résonna aux oreilles attentives des élèves et coupa la professeurs dans sa phrase alors que les adolescents s'apprêtaient à remballer leurs affaires.  
La classe se vida peu à peu et l'on pu apercevoir une petite rousse s'avancer gaiement vers son amie qui roupillait tranquillement et grassement sur son bureau.

«Martine réveilles-toi, c'est la fin des cours... Fit-elle d'une voix doucereuse.

-Grouuu... Mais lainkeuh... J'veux encore dodoter... Baragouina-t-elle pour réponse.»

La roussette attendit quelques secondes, attendrit sous les traits détendus de sa camarade. Sa patience n'étant cependant pas éternelle, la demoiselle se mit en quête de chercher le moyen de réveiller son amie. Ses années de recherches de tortures diverses et variées lui servant enfin, la demoiselle trouva rapidement le moyen de réveiller sa camarade.  
Elle prit le nez de la petite brune entre ses doigts et plaça son autre main au niveau de sa bouche, lui bloquant tout moyen de respirer. Un petit rire sadique vint caresser ses lèvres en voyant le visage de la concernée devenir rouge sang.

Martine sursauta soudain en hurlant sous le regard circonspect de la professeur et les rires trop présent de la rousse.

«Putain t'es sérieuse Giselle ? Je t'avais demandée d'arrêter, tu sais que ça peut être super dangereux ! Grogna-t-elle en se frottant les yeux et en rangeant les affaires présentent sur sa table.

-Roh c'est bon, j'allais pas attendre le jugement derniers pour rentrer chez moi ! Répondit la dite Giselle en faisant semblant de l'aider à ranger ses affaires.

-Non, mais je t'ai jamais demandé de m'attendre. Releva la pauvre fille réveillée de force en sortant de la salle d'histoire-géographie.

-Je le conçois. Mais tu es mon amie, et c'est ton anniversaire.

-Et ?

-Bah je veux du gâteau !» Conclut-elle en éclatant de rire sous le regard blasé de la brune et de son majeur tendu devant son visage hilare.

Les deux adolescentes sortirent pas à pas du collège-lycée et la brune guida sa camarade a travers les rues de Paris. Un silence plutôt reposant comblé par le bruit environnant de la ville s'installa grassement auprès des jeunes filles.  
Elles arrivèrent rapidement devant l'immeuble que Martine occupait la plupart du temps et cette dernière sonna à l'interphone. Un court instant plus tard, les demoiselles pénétrait dans l'appartement de la famille Wankil.

A peine eurent-elles posées les pieds dans l'entrée qu'une merveilleuse musique sonnant comme du Patrique Sébastien remplit le lieu commun tandis que des pas équivalant à des troupeaux de mammouths semblait déferler dans le petit hall.  
Cinq personnes agrippèrent soudain les poignets des jeunes filles pour les amener dans le salon décoré de mille et unes couleurs.

Un splendide «Joyeux anniversaire» fut hurler pour le pur bonheur de Gillowel le voisin grognon avant que chaque personnes ne saluent Martine tour-à-tours.  
Benjamin commença d'une étreinte virile et solennelle, suivit d'une poignet de main timide de Billy.  
Laink et Terracid félicitèrent la petite brune avec deux bise sur ses joues rougies de joie avant de laisser la place à une cinquième personne totalement inconnue qu'elle dévisagea avec intérêt.  
Laink intervint en apercevant l'incompréhension de l'adolescente, et présenta l'invité.

«Martine, je te présente Gydias, ton père. Dit-il enjoué

-Joyeux anniversaire ma fille ! Rétorqua celui-si ému aux larmes.»

 **...oOo...**

 **Eeeeeet reviola le coup du "ça n'avance pas" ... Faites vous plez dans les review ! x)**  
 **Nan sérieusement, sa doit bientôt faire 6 mois que je n'avais pas mise cette fic à jour et presque 3/4 mois que je n'avais rien postée tout court... mais balustrade x)**  
 **Mais bon, bonne journée mes asticot en chocolat 3**  
 **Ce fut miki, pour vous servir !**

 **PS : Maman, j'ai mis gydius pour toi ! xD**


End file.
